idwrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Optimus Prime 1
|pages=32 |isbn= |series=''Transformers: Optimus Prime'' |preceded by= |followed by=''Transformers: Optimus Prime 2'Transformers: Optimus Prime 2'' }} ''Transformers: Optimus Prime 1'' is the first issue of IDW Publishing's Transformers: Optimus Prime series. It is a continuation of the Transformers: Robots In Disguise. Publisher's Summary REVOLUTION is over—but the danger to Earth is just beginning. As OPTIMUS PRIME pulls Earth into the larger universe, he’s painted a target on Earth… and a new alien incursion begins when a corkscrew shaped craft drills into our world! Plot '''Cybertron, before the war. Four million years ago. Police officer Orion Pax finds himself embroiled in a delicate investigation. A bot called Hefter was killed in police custody. He had been a member of the Decepticons, having joined them after being told that his alt-mode was not conducive to a career in the sciences. After being arrested for vandalism, he was killed while in police custody. Reports say that Hefter was armed and went for a cop. Orion Pax promises Hefter's friend, Tappet, that he will uncover the truth. However, Tappet believes that the officer in question, Outback, killed Hefter simply for being a Decepticon. Orion Pax meets with Zeta Prime and they discuss the case. Orion Pax is sure the officers had justification. Zeta Prime is pleased to hear that from the savior of the Primal Basilica, and Orion Pax reminds him that he also saved Zeta's life once. The pair discuss the false Matrix of Leadership and watch a demonstration that soon turns violent. Zeta Prime notes that Orion Pax is a symbol, much the same as the Matrix. Although Zeta respects Orion Pax's dedication to the truth, he points out that the people deserve to know the truth that "Lifter" was a Decepticon and a traitor. As Zeta leaves, Orion notes that Zeta Prime got Hefter's name wrong. Mexico City. Earth. Today. On Earth in Mexico City, Humans protested against the presence of Transformers on the planet. Aileron leads a group of new Autobot recruits—Slide, Oiler, Gimlet, Bump, Midnight Express, and Roulette—from Cybertron's colony worlds on mission to locate a weapons cache using Cybertronian technology. As they make their presence known, an armed Human fires, striking and knocking down Midnight Express. The other recruits overreact in an attempt to stop the Human until Aileron intervenes and subdues the Human without injury. Optimus Prime arrives with Soundwave, Arcee, and Jazz. Jazz goes to the act of a woman injured in the rioting, while Arcee tends to Midnight Express. She assures the recruit that he is fine, but wonders why he is wearing a faceplate similar to Prime's. Aileron gives the weapon to Optimus for inspection, noting that it is an old Earth Defense Command weapon which itself was based on a Cybertronian ion blaster. Optimus tells the Humans that Cybertronian technology is not safe for them, but Arcee reminds him that it is now beyond their control. She does point out that the faceplates the new colonist recruits are wearing to emulate him are new. Optimus reminds her that he cannot help it if the recruits are zealous. The woman that Jazz went to stires, but rather than be grateful for his concern, she tells him to get away from her. Optimus considers the situation—with rogue Cybertronian technology loose on Earth, it would only be a matter of time before Cybertron took action under the Tyrest Accord. Leaving Jazz to see that the gunman is turned over to local authorities, Optimus orders the rest back to Autobot City. Rather than join them, he takes Soundwave and Arcee to meet an old friend. Cybertron. Four million years ago. Orion Pax tracks Outback down to a bar in order to talk to him about Hefter's death. As he draws nearer, Outback pulls a weapon on him. He questions what Orion would do if someone pulled a gun on him—would he act, or let them shoot. Orion responds but swiftly disarming Outback and slamming him backwards into bar. With Outback restrained, he gives his answer: he would make sure, because that is his job. Reminding Outback that he is not the enemy, Orion states that he is procedure and the law. Their job as police officers is to be fair. Outback brings up how fair the Decepticons were when they killed the Senate and Sentinel Prime. As Orion leaves the bar, Outback tells him that the world is a violent place, and it is only getting worse. Autobot City. Cybertronian embassy on Earth. 10,000 feet above Washington, D.C. Today. On Autobot City, Midnight Express's wounds are tended to by Jetfire while the other colonists discuss Prime's actions with awe and reverence. Aileron comments that the new recruit's hero worship is driving her crazy, with Jetfire reminding her that she sounded much the same way before she got to now what Optimus was really like. Aileron questions Jetfire on what Optimus was like before the war, and if he had always been like he is. Jetfire tells her that Optimus has started to believe he is a "space messiah" because too many people have told him so. Pyra Magna arrives to inform them that a huge unknown spacecraft is nearing Earth. Jetfire delays telling Optimus of the situation until they know more details. On the lawn of the White House, the President of the United States meets with Optimus. She tells the Autobot leader that the next time he sets foot on American soil, he best have permission to do so. Optimus reminds her that they were recently allies, and tells her that he was to protect Earth, not control it. To protect Earth, Optimus wants them to join Cybertron's Council of Worlds as equal partners. However, the President can give him no answer, as she does not speak for the entire world. Wondering why the process has to be quick, Optimus shows her the Cybertronian-derived weaponry and tells her that Cybertron would not allow an unaffiliated world to use their technology. If Earth was part of the Council, that would not be an issue. Humans and Transformers would also learn from each other and stand united against common threats. Their conversation is interrupted by Soundwave informing them about the approaching spacecraft. Cybertron. Four millions years ago. The Technoversity of Ultirex, Iacon. Orion Pax takes Hefter's body to Ratchet at the Technoversity. Ratchet finds that several of the wounds on the front of the body are exit wounds, and the evidence does not match the report. Orion is distraught at the thought of the police lying, believing that life would be different under Zeta Prime. Ratchet points out that a lot of the bigotry over alt-modes has simply gone underground. Although his new grad student, Jetfire, is now assigned to scientific duties, nearly all of Cybertron want him assigned to defense or transportation duties because he can fly. Upon seeing Orion, Jetfire immediately attacks him. Orion subdues him and reveals that Jetfire is a Decepticon. Matterhorn mountain, Earth. Today. Optimus, Soundwave, Arcee, Aileron, and the Torchbearers wait on the Matterhorn for the arrival of the unknown spacecraft. Optimus shows Aileron the remains of the Matrix of Leadership, and it begins to glow. The Torchbearers take it as a holy sign, and even Optimus is bewildered by the feat. But Pyra Magna is not, pointing out that they are close to a deposit of Ore-13. The Matrix is simply reacting to its proximity. As the gathered Transformers watch, a large corkscrew shaped vessels falls out of the sky and drives itself into the mountain range. Appearances Behind the scenes Transformers references *First appearances of Hefter, Slide, Oiler, Gimlet, Bump, Midnight Express, and Roulette. *The red and yellow grid pattern behind Hefter is a reference to the original Transformers toys boxart. G.I. Joe references *When the President is meeting with Optimus Prime, she is guarded by a G.I. Joe unit backed by four Wolverines. Real world references *The scenes in Mexico City feature the famous landmark known as the Angel of Independence. Cover gallery Optimus Prime 1 CVR-Sub-A.jpg|Subscription Cover A. Art by Casey W. Coller, colors by Joana Lafuente Optimus Prime 1 CVR-Sub-B.jpg|Subscription Cover B. Art by Andrew Griffith, colors by Joana Lafuente Optimus Prime 1 CVR-Sub-C.jpg|Subscription Cover C Optimus Prime 1 CVR-RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Sara Pitre-Durocher Optimus Prime 1 CVR-RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Sonny Liew Optimus Prime 1 CVR-RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Paul Pope, colors by Lovern Kindzierski Optimus Prime 1 CVR-RE-A.jpg|Ript Apparel Exclusive Variant Cover. Art by Timothy Lin Optimus Prime 1 CVR-RE-B.jpg|Previews UK Exclusive Variant Cover. Art by Kei Zama, colors by David Garcia Cruz Notes and references Category:Transformers: Optimus Prime comics